Ruby Kurosawa
Ruby Kurosawa (黒澤 ルビィ Kurosawa Rubii) is one of the main protagonists of the original Love Live! Sunshine!! Anime. Character Ruby is a first-year Uranohoshi student as well as Dia's timid younger sister, who has long since dreamed of becoming an idol. She has androphobia (a fear of men), as she has never talked to anyone male outside of her own father. In the anime, her shyness is increased so she enters in panic when she is touched by anyone she is not used to regardless of sex, being only comfortable around Dia and Hanamaru at the start of the anime. Her catchphrase is "Pigī," (ピギー) a Japanese onomatopoeia for squealing whenever she becomes surprised or frightened. She is also a member of the mini-sub group CYaRon! Fanfic appearances ''Sunshine!! Grievous! An alternate version of Ruby appears in the fanfiction created by Vulture Droid. ''The Love Live Movie: Muse And Aqours Forever Ruby appears in this fanfiction created by The One Who Is Interested In Idols. Nico & Maki An alternate version of Ruby Kurosawa was meant to appear in this unrealized story, which she is portrayed as Nico & Maki's daughter, under the name "Yazawa Ruby". Sunshine Heroines Ruby appears in the magical girl AU by NicoKnees123. Her theme color is magenta and she is the power of psychic. Notes & Trivia Official Data & Canon *Voice actors: Furihata Ai (Japanese), Sarah Wiedenheft (English), Jennifer Weiß '(German), '''Marick Dacanay '(Tagalog) *Her favorite food is French Fries & Sweet Potatoes. *Her hated food is wasabi, although she was shown being vulnerable to Yoshiko's "Tears of the Fallen Angel" Octopus balls, which was covered in spicy Tabasco sauce. *So far, Ruby doesn't even show any real androphobia in the Anime. *While her fear of dogs...well, was inherited to Riko instead. *''School Idol Diary'' reveals that she was the daughter of the amimoto (fishing business) family. *Her name "Kuro" is written in two ways: "黒" or "黑". Meta and out of Canon *In sharp contrast to previous first years like Maki, Ruby is the only person in the group that is treated as a Jailbait (at least for English-speaking fans) given her childlike personality. *Due to her lack of characterization in the animated canon, Ruby ends up as being the least popular character in the series until Season 2. ''NOTE: This section contains several irrelevant notes. ''' *Like her sister Dia, Ruby is an extremely popular Kid Fic subject for Nico and Maki. **Until their real mom showed up in the first season's last episode, which the fans ''ironically preferred to see the sisters being adopted by her instead. **''If ''she was Maki & Nico's real daughter, she would have inherited their red or purple eyes. **Since the Kurosawa family's tradition is naming their daughters after precious stones, it might have implied that Maki and Nico did it before them. Other links *Kurosawa Ruby in the Love Live! Wikia Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon articles Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! characters Category:Idols Category:Aqours Category:CYaRon! Category:1st years Category:Pink idols Category:Pure